The long term goal of the proposed research is to develop, demonstrate the therapeutic value of, and ultimately market a laser-based computerized cataract imaging and analysis system. Optical sensors coupled to a computer will rapidly measure, map, and display the three-dimensional distribution of lenticular opacities in the eye. The envisioned system would include an automated analysis routine to compute the optimum visual acuity that can be achieved in the presence of the observed opacities. This innovation would help the ophthalmologist evaluate the appropriateness of cataract surgery by providing an objective measure of the extent to which a patient's deterioration of visual acuity is due to cataract as opposed to other visual disorders. The specific aims of Phase I are to: 1) assemble a benchtop version of the cataract analysis optical system; 2) develop and demonstrate the software for acquiring and displaying data; and 3) develop the theoretical basis for computing loss of visual acuity from the measurements of lenticular opacity. Successful completion of this effort will demonstrate the feasibility of testing a clinical prototype of the cataract analysis system in Phase II on humans.